The application of ink-jet printing technology in ceramic industry has been more than 10 years. Due to non-contact printing method is used in ink-jet printing, which is a kind of ink through the nozzle jet to all to be printed on the surface of the medium, there is not too many demands for the surface shape of the printing medium. When printing, the artwork information is input to the computer system of an ink-jet printing machine, which can be used for printing. Unlike traditional printing technology that platemaking is first used, so the ink-jet printing technology has the advantages of simple operation, short development cycle, employee labor intensity low, quantity production, which can realize the demand for personalized customization. But its requirement for ink is very harsh, because of the small size of the nozzle, the particle size of the ink is almost all to reach the nanometer level. As is known to all, from the color point of view, pigment particle size is smaller, its color is more difficult. So far, variety of ink is still relatively little, such as high temperature and bright red ink is blank, and bright red is one of the most important three element color. If there is no bright red, the decorative effect of the ceramic products is not bright enough, not gorgeous, which is currently the world ceramic ink-jet printing technology's biggest problem.